People Of Earth
by Dances With Satan
Summary: no idea what Upton Sinclair's "the jungle" falls under. completely original. not based on anything.


The Art of the Present

Why does man think he can rule everything? Is it power he seeks or something more? Perhaps higher knowledge and understanding or a place with the Gods and or God? I myself prefer the rational thinking choices. If I didn't have rational thinking I would not be who I was right now or who I was in the past. I love who I am even though some people would think me to be different. I call this 'difference' individuality. While everyone today tries to fit in with the crowd, I feel fitting in is unnecessary and irrelevant. If you were to go to a mainstream concert today, everyone would look the same or like the person next to that person. Society is so destructive, and I would not agree with anyone who says otherwise. I enjoy being argumentative and sarcastic, but I feel that those two things dignify my intelligence, so I do them constantly. I find that I'm able to talk circles around most people, such as if I ask them about anything before ten years ago, they'll look at me confusedly. Perhaps I'm growing even more arrogant? Perhaps, perhaps not, or perhaps I'm realizing that the world around me is disgusting and vile and needs to be educated.

In the decade of the year 2000, we've gone to war for ridiculous reasons. The United States of America 'believes' that there is a wanted terrorist in the Afghanistan-Iraq region. We've spent over 8 years looking for said terrorist, and we've found absolutely nothing so far. I honestly believe that we will not find anything. The insurgents seem to be highly trained in the art of elusion and evading. I find it hilarious that some people think they will be any less fucked when and if 'Christ' returns. I classify this as total fucking nonsense. Some religious groups degrade the Islamic militant groups for their fanaticism, and yet they want to counter them with even more fanaticism. I see no logic behind this at all. I find it quite absurd and ridiculous. I mean if you want to be insane, I could direct you to a local institution for mental illness, also known as 'Mental Hilarity'.

Now to direct my attention to all religions. If you want to believe that a magical space man came down and put you in your mothers womb, that's perfectly acceptable, but don't spew that nonsense from your mouth around me, I will either laugh at you or call you crazy. My focus is not on religious people in general, but it is on the religious fanatics that believe the biblical laws should be strictly enforced. There are ridiculous things in the bible such as slaughtering disobedient offspring and youths by stoning or something. Then there are other laws such as disbelief in the 'Holy Father' is punishable by death. That would mean all the thirteen percent of the rational thinkers in America, including myself would be dead as soon as they were caught. I'm not saying that all rational thinkers are atheists, but I am saying that the atheists of all nations would be annihilated. I find that to be disgusting. Religious fanatics would think otherwise though, and by thinking otherwise I mean that they would publicly announce that atheists are Satan worshippers wearing a mask of disbelief. I may find that Satan is an interesting character, but I don't worship him. In the end we must realize, that all types of fire still burn.

Now let's discuss honor. Honor is a wonderful word that means so much to so few. It means everything to me. Firstly, I would not dishonor myself by using firearms of any kind. Secondly, I absolutely will not support unethical people and organizations, even if their intentions are flawless. Thirdly, I will not support alcoholism and drug use, for those corrupt your body and mind and significantly alter your state of health and being. There are many other forms of dishonorable activities, such as criminal activity, disobedience, murder, running from battle, and not being able to defend yourself. Depending on what you decide to do, you will be honorable or dishonorable. The decision is yours to make.

I will now inform you of types of power. There is power, then there is using fear to control. Dictators, gang members, murderers, etc, use these tactics. They will rule your life if you let them, or if you elect them or join them or are unable to defend yourself. Two of these types of fear instilling groups should be annihilated and erased from this earth, but they won't be. For as long as there is racial difference and intolerance and no unification of anything, gangs and murderers will exist for all eternity.

Although murderers usually exist within the ranks of gangs, they can seem to be normal everyday people. People you only hear about when they commit a crime. It could be your fucking neighbor that slits your throat with a kitchen knife, but you wouldn't expect him or her to do it until the instant it happens. May I remind you that absolutely NONE of these things are forms of power, real power is obtained through compassion, love, devotion, respect, honor, courage, experience, the list goes on, but if you have any of these qualities it would be my honor and pleasure to have a discussion with you about your views on life and the world and politics.

Time to talk about government and what it can do for you. It is a guarantee that if a serious crime happened to you more than 5 years ago, 10 years will be spent by the authorities to try and solve this crime. Also if you are looking for equal rights of any kind, and you are the race of person we are fighting against in war, you will not obtain those equal rights. I tend to stay to the far left when getting involved in any form of politics, but sometimes I hate the American government altogether and want nothing to do with it. Like when the judicial system suspends the sentence of a serial killer or a pedophile and the serial killer or pedophile walks free outside the jail system that very day. I find that to be totally insane and insulting. The ancient Greeks got democracy right when they created it, so we should look to them for guidance. The reason we even know of the existence of democracy is because Alexander the Great spread Greek politics throughout the ancient world by conquering Persia and other provinces of Asia, and then over the centuries it got in the hands of we Americans who have blown the idea of a government for the people and by the people straight to the burning bowels of Hell.

Now let us redirect our focus to how certain music defines the way someone acts and thinks. If you listen to hateful music, you will end up being a hateful person. Unless of course you are not affected by the music you listen to, or you don't allow yourself to be affected by it. To not allow your music or culture to influence you is a form of true power and endurance. I consider letting your music rule your attitude and life to be extremely ignorant and moronic. If you are unable to think for yourself, I don't recommend you walk out your front door in the morning.

I guess the moral of this mission statement is to say that if you indulge too much into anything, you will become obsessed with whatever you indulge into. How this applies to politics, religion, music, power, and views, you will most certainly become the epitome of a social fuck up. If you dive too deeply into the things that society deems 'politically incorrect' you will be hated and ridiculed. I myself despise being anything that society wants me to be. I enjoy music that would scare people, I enjoy movies that people would call blasphemy or offensive and I absolutely love things that are dark and gothic. I like books that are truthful and enjoyable, and the pursuit of knowledge is one of my favorite things. I love to read religious contexts and find them to be filled with hypocrisy and contradictions. O, the hilarity that ensues! Maybe the previous leaders and the present leaders of the world should listen to the people they represent.

Looking up at the night sky, I see endless possibilities. I see a limitless number of stars and planets we could visit and explore, but will we get there? Probably not. It is a sad disappointment that the people of earth cannot bring their knowledge together and share their brilliance and resources. The moon happens to be one of my favorite things in the whole universe, but I will never get there! In futuristic television shows we see daily show us hundreds of thousands of trips to the moon and back every hour of every day! O, If this were possible in this century!

This is why man cannot rule all he encounters. Although I may have the love of an extremely beautiful girl, I'm unable to be with her. I may be knowledgeable and honorable, but I am not able to extend my arms to where they cannot reach.


End file.
